


Gratsu Valentine's

by TheNerdGun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi, tinsy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu really should've put obliviousness into consideration when deciding to give Gray some chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratsu Valentine's

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Natsu? What's this?"

Natsu shifted slightly, shuffling from one shoe to the other as he awkwardly scratched his cheek. "Well, uh, I kinda, maybe, sort of, got you some chocolate...?"

Gray frowned as his eyebrows scrunched up. "Are you sure? Because you don't sound so sure to me."

Natsu glared at him. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

Gray scowled. "Well it's _supposed_ to mean that it sounded like you were asking a question, moron."

Natsu practically growled out, "Yeah, well, y'know what? Just take the damn chocolate," before shoving the container into Gray's chest and stomping away.

Gray took a quick glance between he box and Natsu's retreating figure before tossing it somewhere in his apartment and going after him.

"Natsu, wait!"

At this Natsu broke out into a run. Swerving past people, Natsu ran out of the building and onto the sidewalk. Gray was quick to follow, and had caught up to him once Natsu paused in order to regain his breath.

Placing one hand on Natsu's shoulder and the other on his own knee, Gray panted as Natsu stiffened under his touch.

Natsu quickly turned around, effectively knocking off Gray's hand, and glared at him. "What? What could you _possibly_ want so much that you had to _chase after me_?"

Gray smirked as he stood up straight, put his hands into his pockets, and said, "Well, I'm not to sure about the having-to-chase-you pat, but a reminder that it's Valentines Day would've been nice."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean... You didn't know that it was Valentines Day?"

Gray nodded his head. "Yup. In fact, I probably wouldn't have even _realized_ it if the box wasn't shaped like a heart."

Natsu looked horrified. "Oh my god, you didn't know that it was Valentines Day," he repeated. "I just went up to your apartment, knocked on the door with a plan to give you chocolates and ask you out, and you didn't even _remember what frickin day it is_. Wow, just... wow. Like, you know what? Can we just - pretend that this never happened? Because I'm feeling like the biggest id-"

Gray cut him off with a peck on the lips. "Why would I want to forget the best Valentines Day ever? Oh, and by the way, the answer to that date thing? It's a yes." He said with a smirk.

Natsu stood there for a moment with his mouth agape before tightly enveloping Gray in a hug. "I'm pretty sure that you just made my week."

Gray chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Now let me make it even better and invite you over to have the chocolates that you oh-so-graciously bought for me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small thing I wrote for Valentine's Day!
> 
> *Also posted on Wattpad*


End file.
